Cool Cat Saves America
by coww-orker jim
Summary: Cool Cat becomes the nations most beloved hero.


won day at the Cool Cat restindence Cool Cat was on hiss computer looking at his website tnhat hee made about himsself

then suddedly Bucth the Bully throwed a rock at Cool Cats window and yelt that he wass dumn and stuupid

Cool Cat then call the police to arrest Butch and the police came and started to beat Butch down with clubs annd forced him into the police car

the police later relesed Butch doo too lakc oof efidenced

Butch wanteds too get revlengeance on Cool Cat and saids "I know! I can join ISIS and get them to punk Cool Cat!" whiile rubbing hiss hands eviely

Butch then quickly went uup the ranks oof ISIS and became leader and he had them uplod a Youtube vidleo off ISIS sayling taht Cool Cat was a stuupid dog

the vidmeo gotted a million views and wehn Cool Cat saw it, hiss feelslings were gots hurted and he ran over to Derek Savage and saided "Daddy Derek! ISIS uploaded a youtube video that critisizes meeeeeee! I can't take this pressure maaaaan!"

Daddy Derek seid " Oh no Cool Cat don't worry I'll take that video down with a good 'ol copyright strike!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay thanks Daddy Derek! Ha Haaa!" ripleid Cool Cat

when Butch finded out that hiss video was taken down he said to ISIS "Alright you boneheads, upload it to Dailymotion!" and then they didded that but it got no views "Drat!" Butch seaid "New plan! We invade Cool Cat's neighborhood and massacre everyone there! Muahahahahahahaha!"

a feew days later, ISIS beganid to atackc everybody in Cool Cats nieghborhlood

Daddy Derek was on his computler moderating Cool Cat videols on the Youtube when an ISIS member jumpded throuh the windlow that was next too him

The ISIS memeber tried too stab him but Daddy Derek grabbed hiss Van Helen signed guitar and smashed it over his head

Cool Cat wassed in the lifeing room doing squats when 5 ISIS busted down the door and surronded him aand started to shoots at him

Cool Cat ussed his cat like reflexsles and doggdged all the bullets

he headbuted one of them and then grabped there gun and then shot him thruoh the head and the brains landed on the Other ISIS's eyes and temporrirly blinded the others and while they weere distracletled, Cool Cat smased a vase then grabbed a shard and slicded an ISIS memeber in the gut and then ripped out their intesntines and wrapped it aroond another's neck and pulled on it untill theyy started to vomit blood and there eyes exploded and then grabbed a 50lb poound dumbell and ussed it two smlash one's head in

Cool Cat then grabbed a bannana peel and threw it on the floor and the last ISIS member in the room steppded on it and he slipled and fell onn his back and alots oof lood ladned in his mouth

Cool Cat ran outsidee too ssee if anyone else neded help and Cool Cat left the house, the ISIS memembmer hoo slipded gotted back up and went into the ktichen wuere Momma Cat was cooking spaghetti

the ISIS meembeer treid to grab a knife on thee cuonter to stab Momma Cat, buut she gotted it frist ans then she pinned hiss hand on the cunter with the knife and threw the boiling water she was making spaghettli with ontoo hiss face

he screemed really aloudly and she turnded on the stove annd slammed his face onto it and affeeter a while shee trieded to pull his head back but his face was stuck to thee stove so she had to grab the knife and cut his face off to remove him from thle stove

Cool Cat was runnling around the nleighbloorhoold trying to safe peoople when suuddedly there was an ISIS in a tank he shooted a grenlade at Cool Cat but then Vivica A. Fox suddeldly appreered and kickiked the grenade back at the tank witch bloow it up

then it turn oot that thoose weere the only ISIS members beecuse most of ISIS had quitted when Butch the Bully became leader

Butch was watchling eferything from a distance and saided "Drats! My plans are foiled again!" he started leave and plann hiss revengeance but the police shooed up and beated him and arsteded him again

everyone wassed suronding Cool Cat and he said "I think we all learned a real valuable lesson here. ISIS is wack and bullies never have friends. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

T **he End**


End file.
